Verdades Tardias
by Loony Black
Summary: Entre ele e Regulus, tudo sempre fora simples como amar. Sirius apenas sentia por ter tido que morrer para descobrir isso. x SPOILERS HP7 x NON SLASH! x Oneshot Prata no I Challenge Irmãos


**N/A**: Olá, chuchus. o/ Apresento minha cute-cute que, para minha enorme surpresa, ganhou Prata no I Challenge de Irmãos dos 3V (olhinhos brilhando de orgulho). Enfim, é uma fic _pós-morte_, a essência da coisa é bem simples: é um retrato do além-túmulo. Segui a linha do tempo o _mais fielmente _que pude, e acredito que todas as informações sobre anos são canon. Caso não sejam, sintam-se livres para me corrigir. :)

**Avisos:** Spoiler de** Deathly Hallows.** Se você não quer estragar a surpresa, não leia! É Oneshot,shortfic, Gen e centrada no relacionamento de Sirius e Regulus - mas **não é **slash nem Blackcest. Enfim, leiam e mandem review! o/

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e Cia. não me pertencem e tampouco me enriquecem.

ooo

**Verdades Tardias**

"Não é como você imaginou que seria, é?"

A voz soou, tão familiar quanto sua própria voz seria, e Sirius virou-se rapidamente na direção de sua origem. Encarou os olhos acinzentados e sentiu-se tontear; devia ter enlouquecido. Fitou o sorriso debochado do outro com choque, se irritando rapidamente; seu sangue ardeu em suas veias, e a sensação acalmou um pouco Sirius. Era com aquilo que estava habituado.

"Não, não é. Não pensei que eu iria para o inferno." Retrucou com frieza, contrariado. A risada cristalina do garoto ecoou pelo ambiente provocando trancos no coração do mais velho; ele então percebeu onde estava. As prateleiras lotadas de frascos de cristal e a antiga mobília de carvalho despertaram arrepios que atravessaram sua espinha, e ele sentiu-se congelar diante do que era assustadoramente conhecido.

Inconfundível, tudo ali era. O pó e o aroma de madeira que impregnava seu olfato, a luz entrando conturbadamente pelas janelas, as inúmeras fotos pousadas sobre a penteadeira. Sirius cerrou os olhos por um momento lutando contra o medo irracional que o atingiu com força, da mesma forma que o atingira durante tantos anos. Estava no lugar que reavivava lembranças de infância que ele pensara ter enterrado.

Algumas eram boas e ele as enterrara quando partiu definitivamente; outras haviam sido soterradas porque eram dolorosas demais. Todas, sem distinção, subiram pelas suas lápides como fantasmas e assombraram sua mente. Sirius caminhou duramente até o grande espelho mágico, esperando que ver a si mesmo como um homem crescido de cabelos embaraçados e olheiras profundas pudesse eliminar os sentimentos infantis que brotaram dentro de si; entretanto, o que viu apenas o fez estremecer de susto e provocou mais uma vez a risada do garoto.

Estendeu os dedos e tocou a superfície lisa, tremendo. Tantos anos de Azkaban talvez tivessem mudado-o muito mais do que previra; perdera sua vitalidade, sua energia e talvez também sua sanidade. Seus olhos carregados de amargura e dor lhe diziam que continuava sendo o mesmo Sirius, a despeito do que via refletido, mas ele não conseguia crer no que via. _Que diabos...?_ Pensou em silêncio, boquiaberto.

"Chocante, eu sei."

Passando a mão pelo rosto como que para confirmar seu reflexo, Sirius finalmente se virou na direção de Regulus e observou por um tempo indeterminado o sorriso agora pacífico no rosto do irmão. Uma enxurrada de perguntas e dúvidas atordoou seu cérebro por alguns instantes trazendo consigo a vontade de despejar tudo sobre o outro - porém Sirius duvidava muito que seu irmão caçula estivesse apto a responder a todas. Duvidava, entrementes, que ele pudesse responder qualquer uma delas. Sentia-se como um bêbado, desconexo e ilógico num sonho insano.

Por que estava ali? Havia um motivo especial para ter sido atraído para o que era, senão o próprio, uma imitação perfeita do quarto de Walburga de muitos anos atrás? O véu havia lhe jogado para uma dimensão paralela? Estava morto? Por que tinha a aparência de quando tinha apenas vinte anos, e o que Regulus estava fazendo ali? Que merda toda era aquela? Sirius balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços, confuso. Olhou o irmão com seriedade.

"O que é tudo isso, Regulus? Estou sonhando ou morri e vim parar no inferno?" Questionou, estranhando sua voz jovial, e o outro suspirou.

"Provavelmente você está morto, Sirius." Regulus andou até a enorme cama e sentou nela, acenando para o outro imitá-lo. "E, embora muitas vezes pudesse ter parecido, o quarto da nossa mãe com certeza não é o inferno."

Sirius não se moveu. O desprezo que nutria pelo irmão era, ainda que amargo, natural; acostumara-se a pensar em Regulus como apenas mais um da grande escória que era sua família. Não compreendia porque estava emocionado em vê-lo; não entendia o sentimento que nascia em seu estômago e subia pela garganta, incontrolável, e se surpreendeu quando teve de segurar a vontade de chorar. Regulus era só mais um cretino, ambicioso e medíocre, mas - por Deus, havia morrido há mais de dezessete anos e estava sentado bem ali na sua frente. A visão era impactante demais.

Regulus sorriu como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, como se soubesse o que sentia. Seu sorriso era parecido com o modo que sorria para Sirius quando eram crianças - inocentes, alheios e quase intocados pela maldade que os cercava - e Sirius sentiu o coração apertar diante dele. Teve de puxar pela memória por que detestava tanto o irmão.

_"Você_ foi parar no inferno, com certeza." Disparou, forçando as palavras a saírem. "Mas eu?... Não fui nenhum anjo, mas se eu vim para o mesmo lugar que você, alguma coisa nessa lógica está muito errada."

"Sente aqui." Regulus insistiu, ignorando a provocação, e Sirius recusou novamente. O jovem bufou, olhou para o teto e voltou a fitá-lo em seguida. "Mas você continua o mesmo teimoso."

"Inteiramente." Sirius murmurou de volta, encostando-se à parede.

Mirou de olhos arregalados os frascos de cristal que sua mãe colecionava. Alguns vazios brilhavam tristemente, outros cheios de líquidos, promessas de dor ou morte, refletiam a luz e banhavam as paredes com cores indefiníveis e perturbadoras. Sinistro, era o que cada coisa naquele quarto era, e apavorava Sirius quando pequeno. Ali, porém, ele se sentiu quase indiferente a tudo. _Quase._

"Eu não fui para o inferno." O caçula disse azedamente, balançando o joelho num claro sintoma de impaciência. "E você, além de continuar teimoso, ainda se acha o melhor da nossa família... Ainda está no pedestal que você mesmo fez olhando para o resto de nós com ar de superior." A frase saiu cheia de mau-humor, e Regulus fez um sinal de reprovação. "Você não sabe de _nada,_ Sirius."

"Eu sei o bastante," O outro replicou prontamente. "Para ter certeza de que vocês merecem esse tratamento. E continuo, sim, muito orgulhoso de não ser desprezível como os outros Blacks." Completou triunfante, e Regulus voltou a rir com cinismo; ele perdeu a paciência e avançou alguns passos na direção do irmão. "Que merda você acha tão engraçada, Regulus?"

"Como todo mundo, quando morre, acha que sabe de tudo." Replicou calmamente, e piscou. "A verdade sobre sua vida só é realmente descoberta depois que você a deixa para trás. Enquanto ficar se prendendo ao que acredita sobre nós, Sirius, você vai continuar cego."

Regulus falando como um velho sábio, com a experiência de dezenas e dezenas de anos acumulada nas costas, fez Sirius irritar-se ainda mais. Respirou fundo repetidamente e resolveu responder somente para não dar a seu irmão o prazer de ter a última palavra. Ignorou o fato de que, na verdade, não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Eu _sei_a verdade sobre vocês. Não há nada que você possa falar que me surpreenda."

"Você nunca refletiu sobre como os Blacks morrem, Sirius? Nunca dormindo no calor de uma cama, nunca de velhice ou naturalmente. A verdade, mesmo que você não queira saber, eu me sinto na obrigação de te contar." O garoto falou, sua voz no extremo oposto da do outro, controlada e suave. Ele era o antônimo de Sirius, encarnado em um corpo surpreendentemente semelhante ao do irmão, e ambos notaram como isso era irônico. A ironia, e tão-somente ela, parecia reger seus caminhos.

"Você acertou, eu não quero saber." O outro replicou, disposto a passar horas a fio alongando a discussão, pois discutir era outro hábito arraigado em sua vida. A simples visão de Regulus lhe tirava do sério, ainda que fosse anormalmente boa; porém Sirius acostumara-se a viver em guerra. Se tornara mais fácil brigar do que fazer as pazes.

"Como foi que você morreu, Sirius?" Regulus perguntou rudemente, mirando o irmão com o mesmo desafio que Sirius costumava dirigir aos outros. A ousadia estampada na face dele fez o primogênito recuar um pouco involuntariamente.

"Não tenho muita certeza." Respondeu, mastigando as palavras. "Estava no Ministério duelando com Bellatrix, quando ela me lançou um feitiço, e eu caí em um véu... Não vi nada depois disso. De repente, apareci aqui."

Bellatrix matara Sirius. A ironia, novamente, girando ao redor deles como que atraída por uma órbita. Regulus a odiou enquanto acenava com a cabeça, compreendendo a falta de certeza do mais velho. Deu alguns tapinhas no colchão, numa última tentativa de fazer Sirius sentar ao seu lado; e observou, vitorioso, o irmão rolar os olhos com exasperação e enfim ceder ao seu pedido.

"Quase não existem mortes naturais na nossa família. E isso não é coincidência, não é acaso." Disse lentamente, fitando o irmão distraidamente. Sirius lhe deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Então você sabe de tudo?" Regulus negou com a cabeça, se recusando a se enervar.

"Ninguém sabe de tudo. Mas descobri algumas coisas, durante esse tempo que em estive morto." O mais velho riu pelo nariz, notando a estranheza da frase, e deixou-o continuar. Algo no olhar de Regulus fez Sirius crer que tudo o que dizia era verdade. "A única coincidência talvez seja o fato de quase todos os Blacks terem nomes de estrelas. É difícil explicar como funciona, e é impossível dizer porque afinal funciona assim, mas _há_ um destino. E receio que ele seja mais rigoroso com a nossa família." Ele riu levemente, e Sirius o interrompeu:

"Destino? Você realmente acredita nisso?" O mais novo negou com a cabeça com veemência.

"Não se trata de acreditar, você logo vai ver que isso é verdade. Nós morremos de formas estranhas ou violentas porque temos de morrer assim; e quase todos nós morremos fazendo coisas importantes, independentemente de serem boas ou ruins. Blacks nascem para agitar, para modificar as coisas."

"Enfim, uma coisa com a qual eu concordo." Sirius replicou, e olhou para o teto como se não estivesse prestando muita atenção. Regulus continuou a falar sabendo que era apenas uma encenação - os vícios do seu irmão eram conhecidos demais para surpreendê-lo.

"Nascer um Black é nascer predestinado a algo. Somos como as estrelas: brilhamos como elas, e temos nosso caminho traçado." Um sorriso leve se espalhou pelo seu rosto, e seus olhos fitaram Sirius placidamente. "Uma rota fixa, uma volta imensa e infinita, até que voltemos ao ponto onde começamos. Por mais que tentemos nos desviar dela, somos sempre puxados de volta por forças que estão além da nossa compreensão. As estrelas nascem, percorrem seus caminhos e depois de brilhar, elas apenas morrem. Assim como nós, Six."

As palavras de Regulus o atravessaram como ondas de som, invisíveis e impossíveis de parar, deixando um rastro estranho para trás. _Estrelas presas em corpos,_ Sirius pensou, e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o pensamento tolo. Ele soltou o ar que nem percebera estar prendendo e permaneceu quieto por falta de algo bom para responder; ser chamado pelo seu apelido de infância havia abalado-o mais do que queria.

"Bellatrix te matou." Regulus disse, e riu sem humor. "Eu devia saber. Apesar de tudo que estava escrito, isso me chateou de verdade... Nunca duvidei da loucura dela, mas ela ainda me surpreende, às vezes." Sirius teve a sensação que havia perdido alguma coisa; ainda assim, retrucou aborrecido com a lembrança da prima:

"Ela não me surpreende faz muito tempo. Bellatrix levou ao extremo todas as coisas doentes e repugnantes que aprendemos; e isso, mais a sua maldade, fez ela enlouquecer de vez. Seu amor ao _Lord_," Continuou sarcasticamente. "Deixou ela caduca. Aliás, seu precioso Lord causou a loucura, a prisão ou a morte de muita gente que o seguia... Inclusive você, _irmãozinho._"

As frases saíram certeiras e perigosas como flechas, sem que ele pudesse pará-las. Regulus o fitou enigmaticamente, os olhos nada mais que duas fendas, e demorou mais para replicar do que normalmente demoraria.

"Não ouse me comparar à Bellatrix. Ela pode ser nossa prima, mas antes de tudo ela se tornou uma Comensal obcecada. Bellatrix já não tem sentimentos nem por si mesma."

"Como você sabe?... Tudo o que ela sempre quis foi ter a liberdade de praticar sua maldade. Você-Sabe-Quem, no fundo, serviu para permitir que pessoas como ela e você fizessem o que sempre quiseram fazer; embora provavelmente você não tenha tido coragem de fazer tudo o que lhe mandaram." Sirius retrucou asperamente, e um rubor subiu pelo rosto de Regulus como fogo. Era como se realmente tivessem voltado no tempo, muitos anos atrás, e esse sentimento voltou a alterar suas emoções de forma furiosa.

"Você não tem a menor idéia do que está falando, só está deduzindo como sempre fez, Sirius. Você nunca pergunta nada, nunca tenta descobrir; apenas tira as suas conclusões e acha que elas estão certas! Toma atitudes baseado em coisas que você praticamente inventou!" O caçula replicou, revoltado. "Você enfiou na sua cabeça que eu sou mau e agora, nem que Merlin viesse dizer o contrário, você não acreditaria."

"O que você mostrou de diferente?" O primogênito não demorou a falar, com os olhos faiscando. "Você só provou que eu estava certo, que eu tinha razão de pensar que não conseguiria te salvar deles. Você sempre foi _um deles_, Regulus... Está com raiva porque minhas conclusões estavam corretas."

"Me salvar? Me_salvar?" _Regulus balançou a cabeça, tão incrédulo que deixou passar o resto. "Me salvar de _quê?_ Sirius, você simplesmente montou tudo na sua cabeça..."

"Te salvar deles!" Sirius o interrompeu mais uma vez, agitando as mãos no ar agressivamente. "Foi o que eu mais tentei fazer até perceber que você estava onde queria estar."

Regulus apertou os olhos com força e fez uma careta, como se tivesse engolido algo difícil de descer pela sua garganta, numa reprodução perfeita da expressão que fazia para Sirius freqüentemente na sua adolescência. Em um minuto, uma montanha de lembranças e sentimentos arrasou o mais velho, e ele disparou a falar sob o olhar irritadiço do outro.

"Aliás, tenho a impressão que muita coisa que eu fiz foi inútil quando penso em você, Regulus. Eu tinha tanta esperança que você não virasse um deles, lutei tanto contra Walburga e Orion, mas foi tudo à toa. Para cada vez que eu te puxava dos sermões deles, você com certeza ouvia um de Bellatrix ou de Druella, aquela vaca." Tomou fôlego, sentindo sua face arder, e prosseguiu sem conseguir parar. "E você se tornou o queridinho delas, o pequeno rei sangue puro, a maldita lavagem cerebral te transformando em um fantoche da sua própria família... Então eu percebi que talvez meu erro tivesse sido tentar te proteger deles."

"Do que você está falando, Sirius?" Regulus perguntou, sem notar sua própria respiração ofegante. "Você chama nossos pais pelo nome, fala da sua família como se eles fossem estranhos. Eles ainda são a sua família! Nunca vão deixar de ser! E eles nunca fizeram comigo nada tão horrível quanto você parece achar que fizeram."

"Porque eu não deixei." Sirius disse, entre os dentes, e seu estômago afundou conforme as lembranças invadiam sua mente. "Eu me coloquei na sua frente tantas vezes e desde tão cedo que você com certeza nem se lembra, Regulus. Tinha esperança de que você não fosse contaminado por eles, não percebesse tão rápido quanto eu percebi que a palavra família, para os Blacks, não significa quase nada. Porque se você quiser se tornar um indivíduo com opiniões e atos diferentes dos deles, você logo vira um inimigo; mas não logo o bastante a ponto de não ser punido."

Ele esfregou a própria testa, suspirando. Resolveu que pouparia o irmão dos detalhes de todos os castigos que levara; todos os dias em que fora trancado no porão numa absoluta e aterrorizante escuridão. As tardes em que, sob o olhar de algum adulto, se ajoelhara de dor apenas por ser quem era. Ou as noites que passara de pé, impedido de deitar ou sentar, para evitar que isso acontecesse com Regulus.

"Nunca adiantou nada. Eu tentei proteger você, mas como é possível proteger alguém da sua própria família, da sua própria casa?... Levei feitiços por você, admiti culpas por você, tentei evitar que muita coisa que fizeram comigo não fizessem com você também; mas além de à toa, foi desnecessário. Quis que você tivesse a chance de ser alguém melhor do que eu mesmo jamais seria... Mas eu não podia saber, Regulus. Não podia proteger você da sua própria natureza."

As coisas que sempre quisera falar para Regulus e nunca tivera chance haviam sido ditas de uma só vez, o fluxo de palavras vindo diretamente do seu peito. Sirius respirou fundo, algo parecido com raiva e frustração se retorcendo dentro de si, e mirou os olhos do irmão.

Algo incômodo como uma pedra surgiu dentro dele quando notou que os olhos de Regulus estavam cheios d'água. Piscou estupidamente, quase sem acreditar no que via, enquanto o outro desviava o olhar e tentava sem sucesso disfarçar as lágrimas. Elas estavam ali, contudo, brilhando escandalosamente, presentes mesmo que cada célula de Regulus desejasse seu sumiço.

Desejar, algumas vezes, era ter o poder de mudar; outras, era não ter poder algum - e Sirius sabia disso tão bem que o pensamento lhe doeu. O joelho do irmão balançava quase violentamente denunciando seu estado mental, e o garoto cobriu o rosto com as mãos cansado de ser observado por Sirius. Também teve de lembrar o motivo de sua implicância com o mais velho.

Sirius coçou o nariz e finalmente desviou o olhar tentando respeitar o desconforto do outro, mas o choque de ver Regulus daquele jeito não o abandonou. Sentiu também uma odiosa vontade de chorar, sem saber se era de tristeza ou revolta; mas conteve-a com mais eficiência. Estranho... Era estranho, doloroso e insanamente maravilhoso ter Regulus sentado ao seu lado no auge de seus dezoito anos, quando o que devia ser o início de sua vida se transformara em um fim precoce.

"Você realmente não sabe de porra nenhuma." O mais novo retrucou com a voz embargada, mas firme. Descobriu o rosto e fitou o irmão quase com ferocidade. "Também nunca fui nenhum anjinho, Sirius, e se você tivesse tentado me transformar em um teria fracassado. Mas não se ache no direito de me julgar a esse ponto ou de se vitimizar assim, você fez o que fez porque quis, assim como eu. Eu nunca fui corajoso como você, nobre como você e nem mesmo _bom_ como você."

A avalanche de sentimentos que atingira Sirius parecia agora atingir Regulus na mesma intensidade e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ainda que ele não demonstrasse nenhuma intenção de chorar. O mais novo se afastou um pouco para poder mirá-lo de frente, em parte porque queria que suas palavras atingissem Sirius, em parte porque desejava apenas olhar o irmão. Havia esperado aquela chance tanto tempo, _tantos_ anos, e mal conseguia escolher as palavras certas.

"Você era a ovelha negra da família, você e Andromeda. Nunca esteve aqui para ver e muito menos para se importar com o que estava acontecendo... Bellatrix sumia por semanas seguidas e nosso pai não ligava para mais nada que não fosse suas garrafas de whisky de fogo, mas você não estava aqui pra ver. Você nos abandonou; você _me_ abandonou, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Andromeda casava com um trouxa. Para quem você acha que ficou a responsabilidade, Sirius? Quem sobrou para restaurar o nome da nossa família? Eu e Narcissa, só nós, e sozinhos! E nós _queríamos_ fazer isso, queríamos fazer nosso sangue continuar puro e nosso sobrenome continuar honrado; eu queria acabar com a mistura de trouxas e bruxos que eu sabia, iria levar nosso mundo a ruína."

Suas mãos gesticulavam nervosamente, tentando exprimir o que sentia, pois as palavras não pareciam suficientes para contar tudo o que queria dizer. Regulus queria que Sirius entendesse com o coração tudo o que havia ficado em suas costas enquanto ele vivia sua vida plenamente, junto de seus amigos e longe daquele drama.

"Mas isso é loucura!" Sirius redargüiu, quase angustiado com o assunto que provocara tantas brigas entre os dois. "Se não fosse a mistura, os bruxos nem sequer existiriam! Lutar contra os nascido-trouxas é lutar contra o seu próprio mundo, Regulus." O garoto sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

"Não é esse o ponto, Sirius! O ponto é que tudo pesou sobre mim e Narcissa. Ela devia se casar com um sangue-puro, eu devia me tornar Comensal. Era o que devíamos, mesmo antes de ser o que queríamos... E mesmo que a gente quisesse algo diferente, você acha que a gente lutaria? Que a gente teria força pra lutar?" Soltou um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos brevemente. "Eu fiquei muito satisfeito quando me tornei Comensal; mas provavelmente mais da metade da minha felicidade se devia à felicidade dos nossos pais. Parecia maravilhoso, parecia perfeito colocar os trouxas onde eles mereciam estar, e reerguer nossa família da lama..." Algo nos seus olhos se apagou, e suas íris se tornaram foscas e quase tristes. "Mas nada disso teve importância. Você não tem idéia do que _realmente_ é o Lord das Trevas."

"Eu _tenho_, Regulus." O mais velho disse de volta, com os olhos grudados no chão. "Ele destruiu a minha vida; ele acabou com os meus amigos, matou pessoas que eu amava, me jogou em Azkaban. Quem não deve ter idéia de quem é ele é você."

"Você não sabe!" Regulus gritou, e agarrou o irmão pelos ombros num impulso; uma chama parecia arder no fundo dos seus olhos. "Começou com uma tarefa que ele deu a Kreacher; e não faça essa cara, eu sempre estimei muito Kreacher." Retrucou raivosamente ante a careta de Sirius. "O que ele fez não se deve fazer com ninguém, nem com um elfo. As coisas que ele ordenava e que os Comensais faziam! Já não tinha nada a ver com pureza de sangue, com tradição ou com linhagem; tudo girava apenas ao redor da loucura dele! Se você acha que Bellatrix é insana, você não viu nada... O Lord das Trevas é o verdadeiro monstro."

Regulus engoliu em seco e soltou o irmão, deixando as marcas das suas mãos na pele de Sirius. Podia não ser atlético, mas sua força se multiplicava quando estava com raiva. Apertou os punhos para esconder que tremia, e tentou se concentrar para terminar de falar, embora seu coração batesse descompassadamente. Tudo nele se encontrava descompassado.

"Ele apenas brincava conosco, Sirius; nos jogava uns contra os outros, nos ameaçava. Tudo se distorceu em questão de pouco tempo, ele só esperou estarmos comprometidos o suficiente para não podermos mais fugir. O Lord não passa de um maníaco, cujo passatempo é jogar com as pessoas. Mas em um momento, em um certo ponto, eu percebi que nada mais me faria obedecer ele."

Sirius prendia a respiração sem perceber. Uma curiosidade aguda, latejante e quase mórbida tão grande quanto a repulsa que sentia sobre o assunto lhe dominava. Esperou, porém, com a paciência de quem esperara uma vida inteira, seu irmão respirar fundo e olhá-lo nos olhos, cheio de uma coragem que ele jamais vira em Regulus vivo. Sua voz, porém, saiu num fio.

"Ele me mandou matar_você._ Simplesmente porque ele queria isso; queria testar minha fidelidade a ele. Me ameaçou dizendo que colocaria Bellatrix atrás de mim caso eu não conseguisse, e ordenou a ela para matar nós dois se eu falhasse. Bellatrix já estava cega. Nós dois morreríamos, Sirius. Eu tinha que tomar alguma atitude, eu sabia, e sabia que morreria porque... Eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso." Ele emudeceu, o peso das suas palavras ecoando pelo quarto. "Você era meu irmão, Sirius. Você _é_ meu irmão."

Irmão. A simples palavra, de cinco letras e duas sílabas, não continha nada por si só. Mas ali, pronunciada pelos lábios de Regulus, refletida no seu olhar decidido e sacramentada pelo sentimento com a qual fora dita, parecia a melhor coisa que Sirius já ouvira. Não só na vida, e tampouco só na morte. Desprezava seus laços familiares com tanta força quanto podia, mas Regulus era seu _irmão;_ e aquela palavra dispensava qualquer outra.

"E o que você fez, então?" Murmurou, petrificado. Prevendo o fim da história, era incapaz de articular uma frase melhor; Regulus só fitou o chão momentaneamente.

"O Lord das Trevas havia dado uma tarefa para Kreacher, mas acabou revelando também um segredo próprio. Ele levou Kreacher para morrer e sem querer lhe mostrou onde havia colocado uma Horcrux." O mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas, o cérebro funcionando muito rápido na esperança de relembrar o significado da palavra escondido nos seus conhecimentos de magia negra; e quando Sirius finalmente lembrou o que era uma Horcrux, sua boca se abriu em espanto. Regulus apenas confirmou silenciosamente. "Kreacher sobreviveu e me contou tudo. Eu estava de mãos atadas; se não matasse você, Bellatrix o mataria. Além disso, só eu sabia que ninguém poderia realmente eliminar o Lord enquanto a Horcrux existisse. Eu tinha a chance de tentar salvar você e destruir uma parte dele ao mesmo tempo... Quando percebi isso, nada mais me importou."

Num movimento involuntário Sirius cerrou as mãos com força, e seus olhos lacrimejaram mais do que nunca. Dessa vez seu esforço para reter as lágrimas foi inútil, e elas desceram pelo seu rosto sem controle como uma confissão sem palavras. Sabia, como se uma voz impossível de ser calada lhe dissesse, que o outro estava falando a verdade. Regulus lhe sorriu tristemente, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu troquei a Horcrux verdadeira por um medalhão meu, mas não tive tempo de destruí-la e passei a tarefa a Kreacher. O Lord preparou uma armadilha muito engenhosa... E no fim, eu morri afogado, puxado para um lago por Inferi."

Um silêncio estranho flutuou pelo quarto, enquanto Sirius tentava processar toda a informação. Esfregou os olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça repentina, e um arrependimento esmagador de dezenas de coisas se abateu sobre ele como uma doença fatal. Quase não podia acreditar que, depois de tanto tempo, estava se sentindo_honrado_ em ser irmão de Regulus. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto e se virou para o outro, que fitava os próprios pés com um ar quase alegre.

"Não foi à toa, Sirius. Eu _não sou_ como Bellatrix." Regulus fitou-o com uma expressão divertida, como se já não ligasse muito para sua própria morte, e ficou sério em seguida. "Pensei que aquele fosse o meu caminho, mas era muito mais do que eu podia suportar."

"Eu sinto muito." O irmão mais velho pigarreou, tentando se recompor, e mirou o caçula com pesar. "Eu realmente sinto muito, por ter pensado que você era só mais um. Eu não teria... Não teria..." Contraiu as sobrancelhas, com raiva pela onda de choro que veio novamente, e Regulus pousou uma mão consoladora em suas costas.

"Você não teria o quê, Sirius?... Eu já estava morto. Nada do que você disse ou pensou fez diferença." Ele umedeceu os lábios, pensativo, antes de continuar. "Mas o que você fez quando éramos crianças fez, sim, toda a diferença. Talvez se você não tivesse me arrancado das garras da nossa mãe algumas vezes, se não tivesse me protegido ou perturbado tanto a minha vida em Hogwarts, eu virasse só mais um idiota. Mas eu sei que, mesmo me odiando, você também nunca teria coragem de me matar."

Sirius engoliu em seco, os olhos molhados, e esboçou um sorriso para o irmão. Sentia-se incrivelmente, abissalmente idiota, de uma forma que Regulus jamais poderia compreender.

"Quando eu joguei aquele jarro de suco de abóbora sobre você em Hogwarts, foi porque você estava apavorando uma nascida-trouxa. Quando revirei o seu quarto, foi porque sabia que você mantinha tudo o que possuía sobre Artes das Trevas organizado. E quando prendi você no armário de vassouras... Bom, foi porque você estava me chateando, eu confesso." Abriu o sorriso, deixando-se parecer tolo. "Mas eu nunca odiei você, Regulus, nunca. Eu só me enganei. Só descobri tudo tarde demais."

Sirius puxou-o para um abraço, possivelmente mais forte e mais longo do que qualquer abraço que deram em vida, e se rendeu aos malditos soluços segurando com firmeza seu irmão, tão jovem e morto há tanto tempo. Estivera tão _errado,_ por tantos anos, que desejava com todas as suas forças poder reparar as coisas que nem sequer havia feito e se livrar da saudade de momentos que nunca chegara a ter.

Regulus também acabou deixando as poças que se formavam em seus olhos descerem silenciosamente, com os dedos cravados nas costas de Sirius. Não era uma questão de retribuição, de dever ou de gratidão... Nada disso fizera-o tomar aquela decisão: fora pura e simplesmente o amor que sentia que o tornara incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra Sirius. Seria como erguer a varinha em sua própria direção.

Era como se soubesse, desde então, a dimensão do que Sirius sentira e fizera por ele. A complexidade dos fatos, entretanto, morava na ignorância inocente e desprovida de malícia: não havia nenhum jogo, nenhum interesse. O que fizeram servira exatamente ao seu propósito.

Os dois passaram minutos incontáveis apenas abraçados, aproveitando a presença um do outro. Tão rara era a paz que os envolveu que eles já não tinham certeza de como o sentimento se chamava; mas isso tampouco importava. Contanto que permanecesse ali, seria bem-vindo.

"Me desculpe, Regulus..." Sirius disse roucamente, fungando. "Por fazer você achar que eu o odiava." Um sorriso se desenhou na face do caçula e este respondeu calmamente, descansando no abraço do irmão:

"Não precisa pedir desculpas, Sirius, está tudo bem. Eu sei disso agora. E agora não é tarde demais."

Sirius se afastou, superando a crise de choro, e recobrou toda a dignidade que conseguiu. Sorriu para Regulus da mesma forma que sorria quando eram pequenos e nenhuma sombra de ódio os perseguia, nenhum Lord os separava, nenhum espaço de tempo era grande o suficiente para provocar mal-entendidos.

"Você não acha meio tarde, dois irmãos só se entenderem depois da morte?" Brincou, falando quase cinicamente, e o riso delicioso de Regulus invadiu o ambiente mais uma vez.

"Há uma quantidade enorme de coisas que você só entende depois que morre, Sirius. Mas você ainda tem muito tempo para descobrir isso."

O mais velho mirou as próprias mãos, sentindo a realidade irrefutável da morte atingi-lo. Rapidamente seus pensamentos se desviaram dos mortos e caíram sobre os vivos: Harry, Dumbledore e principalmente Remus. Sabia que Harry só não estava sozinho porque ainda tinha os outros dois para protegê-lo; mas pensar em Remus, sozinho e em um plano inalcançável fazia seu coração doer imensamente.

Regulus deu dois tapas amigáveis no joelho do irmão, novamente parecendo adivinhar seus pensamentos, e sua voz soou agradável e morna como um raio de sol primaveril.

"Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Mas eu juro que você vai se acostumar, vai descobrir como tudo isso se acalma com o tempo. Como tudo aqui,_inclusive_ o tempo, é diferente." Os olhos do seu irmão, quase idênticos aos seus, conseguiram a façanha de acalmá-lo e Sirius sorriu sinceramente, estranhando o movimento dos seus músculos.

O garoto se pôs de pé e estendeu a mão para o outro acompanhá-lo, que a segurou com alguma demora. Os dois caminharam juntos até a porta de entrada do quarto com passos largos e um pouco hesitantes; Sirius respirou fundo um momento, temeroso, e olhou para Regulus com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"O que é que eu vou encontrar aí?"

Regulus sorriu mais uma vez, colocando a mão na maçaneta e girando-a lentamente. Sirius cerrou os dentes, mudo; mas o olhar do mais novo e suas palavras foram como um bálsamo.

"Não posso dizer. Mas _garanto_ que não vai ser o inferno."

A sensação de confiança e segurança que tomou conta dele o fez pensar se talvez seu irmão não estava realmente certo - e as faces de inúmeras pessoas vieram e partiram da sua mente, permeadas pela palavra destino. Sirius sorriu também enquanto a porta se abria, passando um braço pelos ombros do outro, e somente um pensamento lhe ocorreu quando Regulus abraçou suas costas.

Sua destinação final, qualquer que fosse, já não importava tanto.


End file.
